


Little Bigfoot

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babies, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Sasquatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully finds a surprise in her hospital bag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-MSIV/post-series  
> A/N: Because I'm a sap sometimes.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Mulder is sprawled in the chair in the hospital room, shirtless, with their baby dozing on his chest. Her eyes dart back and forth under their lids as she sleeps. He’s so glad they opted for the private room. It feels like his apartment used to when all he had illuminated was the aquarium. He’s the diver, suspended in the matrix of their bliss. Nurses dart back and forth outside like his mollies, occasionally opening the door to whisper a few quiet words. Machinery hums somewhere. Outside it’s dark and rainy, tree branches waving at their window. Inside they’re warm and dry and there’s a miracle skin-to-skin with him.

Scully has the hospital bag on the bed with her. She’s unpacking it, chuckling quietly to herself. He can tell she’s exhausted, but he knows she likes to keep her hands busy.

“I can’t believe I thought I’d want a satin pajama set,” she says. “Or these nut bites that are mostly dates and walnuts and they taste like the health food store smells. What I want is a cheeseburger and a giant nightgown that unbuttons at the top and a month’s supply of this weird mesh underwear.”

“You did give birth in a barn last time,” he says. “Can’t blame you for wanting a few amenities.”

“It was a farmhouse,” she says, “but it was somewhat lacking in amenities.” She sighs. “I miss Monica sometimes.”

“Is that why you put whale songs on your labor playlist?” he teases.

She rolls her eyes at him and keeps digging in the bag. “What’s this?” She pulls out a lumpy bundle wrapped in kraft paper dotted with gold. 

“Open it and see,” Mulder tells her.

She slips her finger under the tape and unfolds the paper, retrieving a fuzzy brown bundle. “It’s a…onesie?”

“It’s a Bigfoot costume,” Mulder says. “I thought we might be home for Halloween, but she took her own time, didn’t she?” 

“12:03, Halloween morning,” Scully says. “She has your enthusiasm.” 

“And my punctuality,” he says. 

“I didn’t mind,” she says softly. She touches her belly. “I knew she was safe.”

“She’s safe,” Mulder says, stroking the baby’s back through the blanket draped over them both. “She’s my little Sasquatch.”

“Were you going to try to wrestle her into this?” Scully asks, holding up the costume.

Mulder shrugs, careful not to wake the baby. “I figured we could make it work for long enough to take one picture.”

“Maybe the nurses will help,” she says. 

“I’m sure they’ve heard weirder,” Mulder says.

“I love it,” Scully says softly. “It’s perfect for her first Halloween.”

“Baby Spook,” Mulder says to the baby, who yawns, still asleep.

“That’s not what’s on her birth certificate,” Scully says.

“That’s what you think,” he says, and smiles at her. She smiles back. Their joy is a soft golden bubble in the darkness.


	2. Thanksgiving

The turkey sloshes in its bag of brine as Mulder lifts it into the cooler. Scully is sitting in the glider nursing the baby. She watches him with contented eyes, her hand moving softly over their daughter's back. It's hard not to miss her mom at Thanksgiving, but Scully has her mother's recipes. The apples, splashed with lemon and sugar, are macerating in the fridge, and they cubed the bread and diced the celery for the stuffing yesterday.

"When's Charlie getting here?" Mulder asks.

"His flight lands around 8," Scully says. "He should be in by 10 or so. I changed the sheets in the guest bedroom."

"I would have done that," he says mildly.

"You were in the shower," she tells him. "I didn't want to distract you from scrubbing the onion smell off."

"She wasn't a fan," Mulder agrees, smiling at the baby.

"They smell good in the food," she says, "but we all agree they don't make the best cologne."

"Armani White Onion," Mulder deadpans, pretending to dab onion juice on his pulse points. Scully chuckles quietly.

"Not their best seller," she says.

"Only around the holidays," Mulder tells her.

"I'm glad we broke up the prep," Scully says. "Little Miss likes her schedule."

"I'm glad we get to do Thanksgiving," Mulder says. "I know you've been missing your family."

"And you?" Scully says.

"Oh, you know me," he says, melting butter in a pan. "Little Orphan Mulder. My holiday inheritance is a few stray cousins and a killer recipe for coconut cake."

"We're family now," she says.

"Yes, we are," he agrees, sauntering over to kiss her and the baby.

"We'll make our own traditions," she says.

"Yes, we will," he says warmly.

And one day, she thinks, they'll share them with Jackson, and incorporate all of his favorite things, and she'll have a big Thanksgiving table again, and a room filled with laughter and light.


End file.
